You're All I Need
by sophieilovekurthummel
Summary: It's been a year since his husband left Kurt and their four year old daughter Aubrey. Now all that Kurt cares about is keeping his daughter safe and happy, hes happy it being only Kurt and Aubrey. Insert the kind and funny Blaine Anderson. Will Kurt and Blaine end up together? Or will Kurt's trust issues get in the way?


**Heey this is a new story im trying out, hope you liikeee it!**

**i own glee...**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue:<strong>

The rain pelted down loudly on top of the roof of the single light lit bus stop as Kurt Hummel held his small four year old daughter Aubrey as close as possible to him, they were seated on the bus stop bench and Kurt was trying to keep her away from the harsh cold. His husband Zack was meant to be picking them up an hour ago and Kurt was beginning to worry. Picking up his phone, Kurt quickly dialled Zack's number again for the 5th time and this time it went straight to voice mail, "Zack! It has been an hour since you were meant to pick me up and I have tried calling you 5 times now! I'm beginning to worry. Where are you?!" Kurt hesitated for a second before finishing the voice message, "When are we going home?" Aubrey asked quietly, Kurt sighed and pulled his small daughter up to sit on his lap and wrapped his arms around her keeping her stable and comfortable, "Soon I hope my little bug." He replied to her question, he could tell she was getting sleepy.

After a few more minutes Kurt was done waiting, Zack probably forgot and was out drinking at the club with his mates from work, like he often did. He pulled Aubrey up to her feet and stood up collecting his bag. "Okay Aubrey, I think daddy forgot to pick us up again." Kurt told his little girl.

"We are going to have to walk home, and to stop you from getting wet I'm going to carry you under my jacket, are you okay with that?" He asked Aubrey as he kneeled to her size both of his hands laying gently on each of her small shoulders. Aubrey nodded and raised her arms ready to be picked up. Kurt lifted her up and then pulled his jacket over the small girl. He took a deep breath before making his way out in rain, walking towards his home.

After a 30 minute walk Kurt was standing with Aubrey in his arms just outside their house, which had nearly all the inside lights on and had Zack's car parked in the driveway. Kurt glared at the house and let out a deep breath as he shook his head and angrily made his way into the house.

The first thing Kurt saw when he walked through the door was his husband casually walk into the room, he looked a bit shocked when he finally looked up at Kurt standing across the room dripping wet. Kurt sighed as he placed Aubrey onto the floor, "Why don't you go up to your room sweetie?" He asked as he smiled gently at his daughter, Aubrey only nodded in reply and ran to her room.

Once the small girl was out of the room Kurt turned and sent an annoyed look towards his husband. Zack chose not to say anything, trying to look anywhere but Kurt's face. "Where were you?! We had to walk home in the pouring rain!" Kurt spoke up loudly, pointing harshly in the direction of the window which had a clear view on how hard the rain was. Zack finally looked up at his husband and ran a hand through his hair looking worn out.

"I was packing." Was all he said and that's when Kurt finally noticed the massive suitcase sitting right next to Zack. "What?" Kurt asked, confusion written all across his face.

"I'm leaving." Zack let out another short answer.

"So you were planning to disappear while Aubrey and I were waiting at the bus stop expecting to be picked up by you?"

Kurt couldn't believe what he was hearing, he had a feeling things hadn't been right lately and that the thing they had wasn't a real relationship anymore. But Kurt didn't think it would end like this.

"I-I… I don't understand." Kurt frowned, his hands had started shaking and his eyes began tearing up.

Zack shook his head, "I just… Kurt I don't think our relationship should go on, I'm not enjoying it as much as I did at the start! I-I… I don't know if I was ever really ready to settle down and start a family like we did." He explained.

"Well maybe you should have mentioned that before we did!" Kurt said with a hoarse voice from crying.

Zack shook his head again tearing up slightly in frustration, "I know! I just-"

"What about your daughter Aubrey?!" Kurt interrupted him, "You're just going to leave her behind?!"

"I'm sorry! I just I don't think this is how I want to spend the rest of my life! And technically she isn't really my daughter she's yours!" Zack retorted.

Kurt wrapped his arms around his waist protectively and shook his head. "But Aubrey sees you as her dad! You can't just leave her!" Just as Kurt said this, a loud familiar car horn went off from outside making Kurt flinch.

"That's Carl… I really am sorry Kurt! I just, don't want to be here with you anymore… it's done, I have to go." Zack said softly as he picked up his suitcase and walked past Kurt towards the front door. "Aren't you going to say goodbye?" Kurt asked quietly, not bothering turning around to face Zack.

"Just tell her I love her." Was all Zack said before walking out and shutting the door behind him, leaving Kurt all alone in the room with a million thoughts running through his head.

Kurt finally moved from the spot where he was standing and sat shakily on the blue three seater couch. He ran a weak hand through his thick brown hair and started sobbing un-uncontrollably not noticing when Aubrey entered the room. "Dad?" the tiny girl spoke up hesitantly; Kurt tried to stop his crying as much as he could, turned to send the best smile he could muster at the time and gestured for Aubrey to come over to him for a hug. Once the little girl was in his arms he lifted her up and placed her right next him on the couch, his arm around her for a hug.

"Dad's just a little sad at the moment."

* * *

><p><strong>1 year later:<strong>

"Hurry up dad! You walk so slowly!" Aubrey whined as she dragged Kurt by his hand past all the stores at the festival, Kurt just laughed a let the girl boss him around.

"Oh my god! Dad look! That store is selling Harry Potter stuff!" Aubrey squealed with excitement.

"Oh my god!" Kurt said sarcastically over-dramatic. Aubrey giggled as she ran towards the store, "Just when I thought you had everything Harry Potter, we come across this store and it has new Harry Potter based things." Kurt sighed as he joined Aubrey at the store.

He kneeled down to Aubrey's height and took a look at what she was looking at, "dad… I need this." Aubrey said in awe. Kurt let out a laugh and picked up the wand the little girl was staring at, "seriously? You have millions of wands! You have more wands than friends!"

Aubrey let out a scoff and glared up at her dad, "yeah but this one is better than the rest" she begged.

"You said that last time!" Kurt laughed.

"Well that is a pretty awesome wand" another voice spoke up from behind the counter.

Kurt let out a sicker and looked up at the person who spoke. It was an olive skinned man with dark, smooth looking curls, Kurt looked down at his outfit and approved. The man was wearing a red bow tie, with a white dress shirt and a black cardigan with red skinny jeans.

"You're just saying that so I'll buy it and give you money" Kurt laughed playfully.

The man laughed a long and shook his head, "nah I just appreciate a fellow Harry Potter fan! Seriously though, the wand is pretty fancy compared to other remakes I have seen."

Aubrey pulled on the end of her dad's jacket trying to get his attention, "dad please!"

Kurt let out a sigh and pulled out his wallet, "will you look after this one?" Aubrey nodded with a large grin on her face.

"The things I do for you, child." Kurt grumbled as he passed the money over to the attractive man.

The man laughed and placed the wand into a plastic bag before handing it over to Kurt. "I swear we have the exact same wand at home!" Kurt exclaimed as he gave Aubrey her new wand.

"Yeah it's Harry's wand!" The little girl said as it was the most obvious thing in the world, Kurt just shook his head in confusion and gave the man a smile "thankyou!" The man sent a bigger smile back, "no problem at all! I'm Blaine by the way!" He replied, putting his hand out for a hand shake.

"Kurt" Kurt answered with a smile, returning the hand shake.

"Come on dad! The rides are calling my name!" Aubrey said dramatically, making Kurt laugh.

"Alright, Alright. Well we better go, bye Blaine! Thanks again!" Kurt flash a big smile towards Blaine before heading off with an excited Aubrey.

Blaine watched as they walked away and grinned softly to himself, trying to control the jumpy feeling around his heart.

**okay i lied i dont own glee but if i did it would be fabulous, hope you liked it and please please review because i dont whether to continue or not :) thanks.**

**~Sophie-Jo~ xxoooxxx**

**ps the new promo for glee season 5 was great! it gave me breathing problems!**

**oh and pps: follow my twitter! my url is: SBLQuotes **


End file.
